


Ренард и Робин

by tavvitar



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эмоциональный по своей природе, Ник расценивал капитана как что-то вроде ходячего пистолета, который никогда не покидает кобуры, если не собирается стрелять. И если кто из его знакомых и родился альфой, то это совершенно точно был Шон Ренард.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ренард и Робин

**Author's Note:**

> ООС омегаверса, ибо автор так видит.

Эту книгу — вернее, толстую тетрадь в кожаном переплете с ржавыми уголками — Ник нашел после того, как вновь стал хранителем ключа, а также разобрался со своей личной жизнью. Теперь в ней снова была Джульетта, мир и покой, хотя бы относительные, и Нику захотелось упорядочить и все остальное. В смысле — то, до чего он мог дотянуться. Так что однажды он залез в шкаф, где кучей были свалены свитки, разрозненные записи и какие-то обрывки — и принялся их сортировать. Ника давно раздражал этот бардак посреди идеально устроенного гриммовского мирка трейлера. Так и представлялось, как однажды дело будет идти о жизни и смерти — а нужная информация окажется не в солидных фолиантах, а вот в этой безумной куче, в которой черт ногу сломит.  
  
Правда, очень быстро выяснилось, что ничего подобного в шкафу нет. То есть — информация действительно была. Но она касалась таких вещей, которые если и имели отношение к жизни и смерти, то строго на определенное время. Секунд на десять или сколько там длится оргазм. Проще говоря, шуршащая куча содержала в себе сведения о способах размножения у существ, скабрезные байки, непристойные картинки, и некоторые из них наводили откровенный ужас. Во всяком случае, способы спаривания мантикор с последующим откладыванием яйца, нарисованные карандашом весьма подробно, вызвали у Ника дрожь. Он отодвинул от себя рисунки и подумал, что для своей работы и человека XXI века он просто непозволительный слабак. Джульетта бы вот отреагировала совершенно нормально. Воспринимает же она спокойно его член. Хотя она ветеринар, конечно…  
  
Своего члена Ник не то чтобы стыдился (таким инструментом, как у него, любой нормальный мужик мог только гордиться), но какое-то время серьезно о нем беспокоился. Ведь это не очень нормально — когда время от времени после оргазма он раздувается в основании, не слишком сильно, но так, что ты потом не можешь без затруднений вытащить это назад! Приходится ждать, когда спадет — и все это время ты лежишь на партнерше почти в обмороке от бессилия. Когда это случилось в первый раз, Ник запаниковал и попытался быстро выяснить, что же такое случилось. Бетси Давен, с которой он встречался в выпускном классе, завопила так, что он чуть не рехнулся от страха. Потом, когда этот странный отек спал и Ник сполз с Бетси — она долго рассматривала его член, трогала своими наманикюренными пальчиками и даже лизнула. А потом сказала: «Слушай, он у тебя все-таки… давай еще попробуем?»   
  
Ник, честно говоря, был уверен, что после этого исследования и дикого визга, который до сих пор звенел в ушах, у него не встанет — причем вообще никогда. И, конечно, крупно ошибался — как все юноши перед третьим в своей жизни сексом, находящиеся в надежных руках девушки из группы поддержки школьной команды по бейсболу.   
  
Потом такое было еще несколько раз. Ник обращался к врачу, читал какую-то специальную литературу, но никак не мог понять закономерность. Девушки, с которыми он при этом был, не имели никаких общих примет вроде исключительно голубых глаз или только рыжих волос. Честно говоря, во дни своей молодости Ник трахал все, что движется. Его друг на всю жизнь не давал ему никакого покоя — не то чтобы Ник был против, конечно. Но в тех самых случаях влечение было невероятно сильным. Секс тоже был хорош до безумия, тем более что Бетси тогда продемонстрировала ему, что для женщины все это может быть не так плохо, а даже совершенно замечательно — если ничего не вытаскивать, а слегка подвигаться, поелозить, медленно и нежно. Ник постоянно применял ее совет на практике, тем более что иначе как «медленно и нежно» у него все равно не получалось — больше всего он в такие моменты боялся заснуть. Но недовольных не было. Напротив, Ник приобрел такую репутацию, что иногда подумывал ходить на учебу, скажем, в противогазе или гриме Фредди Крюгера. А потом он стал работать в полиции, и оказалось, что это отнимает столько же сил, сколько и тот-самый-секс, и вырваться точно так же невозможно. А еще потом — встретил Джульетту.  
  
Она-то и показала ему схему пениса собаки и описала механизм полового акта. Мягко говоря, Ник был шокирован. Ласковое и восхищенное «кобель», которое шлейфом волоклось за ним во времена учебы, приобрело несколько иной оттенок. «Интересно, есть ли какое-то объяснение у этой патологии?» — задумчиво сказал он, чтобы скрыть враз охватившее его мучительное ощущение нечистоты. Но скрыть, конечно, не получилось — за те жалкие несколько месяцев, которые они встречались, Джульетта научилась чувствовать его так, как он сам никогда в жизни не чувствовал никого. Так что она взяла его за руку, развернула к себе и сказала: «Это все очень странно, Ник, и может быть, вообще никак не объясняется. Но я не думаю, что это патология. Никогда так не говори». И это мягкое «так» будто сняло с него какую-то липкую пленку.  
  
Тетрадь из шкафа была добротной, плотной, с шероховатыми на ощупь страницами. Когда Ник листал их, ему казалось, будто он касается чего-то склизкого, липкого и дурно пахнущего. Даже выписанное четкими готическими буквами «Омега: суть патологии» на форзаце расползалось медузьими кляксами. Почти сотня страниц, где чередовались холодное описание строения половых органов, напыщенные рассуждения о выродках, чье существование есть надругательство над природой, и изложение обычаев у различных видов существ относительно вышеупомянутых выродков. На весьма красочном и детальном рассказе о традициях львиногривов в случае обнаружения омеги Ник понял, что ему нечем дышать. Он с грохотом отодвинул стул и, ударившись головой, выпал из двери трейлера в ночной лес. Было холодно. Холод отрезвил его. Ник прислонился к стене, постоял немного, глядя в темноту, расчерченную стволами деревьев — и вернулся обратно.  
  
Сперва он старался пропускать детали, но вскоре понял, что это бесполезно. Смесь из философии, анатомии, отвращения и глубокого, не сразу заметного за всем этим ужаса завораживала, затягивала, как в трясину. Ник читал отчеты о вивисекции омег и принудительных союзах. О смертях в результате групповых изнасилований. О клеймении и передаче в собственность. Об извлечении плода после обязательного убийства того, кто выносил этот плод, считавшийся священным — в отличие от родителя, который не должен был даже предаваться земле, дабы она не породила вновь что-то настолько же извращенное. Только после этого Ник осознал, что читает о чем-то более сложном, чем физиологический аналог гомосексуализма в мире людей. До сих пор автор был сосредоточен только и исключительно на том, кто такие омеги и почему они отвратительны — но теперь речь зашла о беременности, а насколько Ник понимал, для таких вещей нужны двое. Совместимые двое.  
  
С этого момента он стал делать пометки. Когда тетрадь закончилось, было около трех часов ночи. Ник остекленело посмотрел на последнюю страницу, к которой было приклеено свидетельство о том, что Михаэль Бёркхардт за научный труд «Омега: суть патологии» в 1932 году удостоен международной премии «Золотое око», вручаемой каким-то Комитетом Тридцати. Это было что-то новое, но Ника совершенно не интересовало, что там за комитет. Ему хотелось вымыться и напиться. На столе перед ним лежал листок, исписанный и исчерканный, расчерченный ровно пополам. Слева омега. Справа альфа. И недостаток информации справа был более чем очевиден.  
  
Утром Ник позвонил Монро. Возможно, этого не стоило делать. Возможно, это было крайне неловко. Но Нику было все равно. В свое время он достаточно легко пережил новость о том, что является кем-то, кто в состоянии до смерти напугать живое существо одним взглядом — по той простой причине, что само наличие существ было новостью намного более шокирующей. Но с того дня, как Ник выяснил эту большую правду о себе, он часто думал, сколько более мелких остались сокрыты в ее тени. И не окажется ли одна из них рано или поздно той крошечной песчаной змейкой, которая держится незаметно и бьет насмерть. Так что он позвонил Монро из трейлера в семь утра в воскресенье, попросил приехать и даже не извинился, прежде чем положить трубку.   
  
— Что ты знаешь об альфах и омегах? — спросил он, едва Монро, ежась и зевая, вылез из своего «жука». Обычно один вид желтой смешной машинки поднимал Нику настроение, но сегодня это не работало.   
  
Глаза Монро, и без того округлые, мгновенно приняли вид кофейных блюдец.   
  
— Мы про это не говорим, Ник, — сказал он. Ник посмотрел на него очень спокойно. — Ну… ладно. Но это… как бы это…  
  
— Как есть. Простыми словами. Хорошо?  
  
Монро с тяжелым вздохом кивнул и приступил к изложению сути простыми словами. Рассказ занял полчаса — в основном за счет того, что Монро все время спотыкался, как шестнадцатилетний семинарист, который вынужден рассказывать на исповеди содержание собственных эротических кошмаров. Ник его полностью понимал. К концу повествования у него горели уши и щеки.  
  
— Получается, я тоже немного существо, — с неловкой ухмылкой сказал Ник после того, как Монро наконец замолчал. Ему очень хотелось разрядить обстановку.  
  
— Я бы не так это оценивал. Но вообще говоря — неудивительно. Считается, что все Гриммы— альфы, — пробурчал Монро. — Одна из причин, почему…  
  
— … почему нас так боятся?   
  
Монро кивнул. Ник, тихо охнув, потер лоб ладонью. Перед глазами все плыло — то ли от бессонной ночи, то ли от осознания, что все существа, которых он встречал, воспринимали его не только как слепого убийцу, а еще и весьма вероятного насильника.   
  
— Так, — сказал Ник, пытаясь собраться. — Значит, давай проверим, верно ли я понял. Я — альфа, существо…  
  
— Человек, — поправил его Монро.  
  
— Хорошо, человек с повышенной сексуальной энергией, которая в спокойном состоянии себя почти никак не проявляет, если только я сам не захочу дать ей волю. Но при встрече с омегой моя воля не имеет значения.  
  
— Правильно.  
  
— И омега — всегда мужчина.  
  
— Да.   
  
— И омеги рождаются намного реже, чем альфы.   
  
— Да.  
  
— И встреча с омегой грозит мне полной утратой контроля, поскольку это зов, которому невозможно сопротивляться, и не имеет значения, согласен я или нет.   
  
— Да.  
  
— Но это же зависимость.  
  
Монро вздохнул:  
  
— А ты думаешь, откуда такая ненависть к омегам? Это хуже любого гона. Они способны заставить тебя забыть, кто ты есть. Ты пойдешь на край света, ты будешь готов перебить всю свою семью, упасть на самое дно, лишь бы получить то, что тебе надо, утратишь себя. При этом секс тоже опасен. Говорят, что были случаи, когда омега заезживал альфу до смерти, понимаешь? Досуха.  
  
— Были — или говорят? — резко спросил Ник.  
  
— Говорят, — поколебавшись, ответил Монро.   
  
— Тогда это может быть сказкой, оправдывающей… господи, все, что ты мне рассказал — ты говоришь так, как будто омега это какое-то коварное изначальное зло, которое только и живет идеей, как погубить как можно больше альф!  
  
— Слушай, чувак. Я не специалист по… таким вещам. Я только знаю, что каждая семья, ждущая ребенка, надеется, что у них родится нормальное дитя. Хотя рождение альфы — честь. Они всегда лидеры, всегда сила, их судьба вести за собой и править…  
  
— А омега? Что делают с такими детьми, когда они рождаются?   
  
Монро помолчал.  
  
— Ну… раньше это становилось очевидно только после созревания. Теперь есть УЗИ, и…  
  
Ник осознал, что его трясет.   
  
— Что значит «теперь»? Монро? Ты что, хочешь сказать, что это… что вы до сих пор…  
  
— Я не сказал, что одобряю это, Ник.  
  
— И что бы ты сделал, если бы у тебя родился такой ребенок, а? Свернул бы ему шею, чтобы спасти мир?  
  
Монро резко выпрямился, вцепился в плечи Ника и развернул его к себе. И схлынул. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Монро выпустил его и принял свой обычный вид — кудрявого безобидного чудака.  
  
— Если я и свернул бы ему шею, Ник, то разве чтобы спасти его самого. Но скорее всего — я в тот же день сгреб его в охапку и уехал на край света, где бы его никогда, никогда не нашли. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не научится жить и не будет в силах за себя постоять.   
  
Ник опустил глаза.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Прощаю.   
  
С тех пор они больше никогда не возвращались к этому разговору. Тетрадку с вложенными в нее собственными заметками Ник сунул обратно в шкаф — решив по здравом размышлении, что бросать ее в огонь все же не стоит. Постепенно ощущение первоначального шока побледнело и выцвело, хотя Нику снились кошмары, причем намного подробнее тех, которые являлись ему в те дни, когда пробудились его способности Гримма. И намного отвратительнее. После таких снов он полдня чувствовал себя разбитым и думал о вещах, которые были совершенно неуместны под ясным небом весеннего Портленда, самого красивого и благоуханного города Америки. Пребывая в таком состоянии, Ник однажды выехал на вызов — и получил пулю в плечо от грабителя, которого, вообще говоря, мог бы легко обезвредить, если бы сохранял нормальную реакцию. Но чего не было — того не было. Преступник скрылся, Ника увезли в больницу — и первым, кто к нему явился, был его капитан Шон Ренард.  
  
Не повышая голоса, не употребляя никаких лишних слов и сохраняя абсолютное спокойствие, он устроил Нику такую взбучку, перед которой бледнел даже последующий допрос сотрудников внутреннего отдела. Крысюки с какой-то радости решили, что он намеренно дал грабителю сбежать — хотя, если честно, Ник бы, может, и сам так решил: уж очень нелепо выглядела ситуация для копа с его послужным списком. Но как бы то ни было, при первом же намеке на это он почувствовал, что звереет. И вот тогда Ник первый раз прикрыл глаза, мысленно досчитал до пяти и вспомнил хладнокровное чеканное лицо капитана Ренарда.   
  
Все необходимые показания Ник дал с величайшим спокойствием, выразив стремление к сотрудничеству, и дурацкое дело быстро закрыли. Подлечившись, он вернулся в участок, вернулся к Джульетте, и жизнь стала прежней: осмотр мертвых тел, звериные черты, проступающие сквозь обычные лица, тихие семейные ужины, хороший секс, дружеские визиты Монро и Розали, пиво с Хэнком в полицейском пабе… Иногда Ника охватывала тревога, муторное выматывающее беспокойство, от которого он просыпался посреди ночи. Иногда он был в таком бешенстве, что ловил себя на жажде убийства. Иногда приходил страх — или не страх даже, а мутный животный ужас неминуемого прекращения. Тогда Ник на мгновение закрывал глаза и вспоминал ровный холодный голос и безупречную осанку Шона Ренарда. Или — если что-то подобное накрывало прямо на работе — смотрел в стекло его кабинета. Наличие в природе такого существа с его невероятным и явно выработанным самоконтролем завораживало. Эмоциональный по своей природе, Ник расценивал капитана как что-то вроде ходячего пистолета, который никогда не покидает кобуры, если не собирается стрелять. И ведь навряд ли это были последствия того, что в Ренарде текла королевская кровь — когда ровно столько же в нем было от дикой крови ведьм! Именно поэтому каждый раз, когда Ника захлестывали непрошенные и крайне неприятные чувства — он думал о Шоне Ренарде.  
  
Он упустил тот момент, когда стал думать о нем слишком много. И спохватился только одной майской ночью, когда проснулся на мокрых от пота простынях и, ничего не соображая от желания, навалился на мирно сопящую рядом Джульетту. Она заворочалась, пытаясь столкнуть Ника с себя, но сопротивление не охлаждало огня. Совсем наоборот. Ник зарычал и разорвал на ней рубашку… тогда она закричала, и этот крик отрезвил его. Он упал на спину и застыл, кусая губы, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль. Джульетта что-то говорила, а он тяжело дышал и молчал. Потом закрыл глаза. Лицо Ренарда было отчеканено на тяжелой монете — четкий, холодный профиль; монета вращалась в воздухе, рядом кто-то шевелился... Ник открыл глаза, взял заплаканную Джульетту за руку и поцеловал её пальцы.   
  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — сказал он тихо. — Мне приснился кошмар, я не хотел, ты же понимаешь? Я никогда в жизни бы не сделал так.   
  
Она всхлипнула и свернулась комком у него под боком, положив голову на грудь. Ник гладил ее по голове и думал — очень холодно и отрешенно, — что вспоминать капитана, еще и лежа в постели с женщиной — это не вполне нормально. И еще он подумал, что если кто из его знакомых и родился альфой, то это совершенно точно был Шон Ренард.  
  
Через три месяца они с Джульеттой стали спать в разных спальнях. А еще через три недели Ник очнулся в темном подвале, прикованный цепью к стене.   
  
Он с трудом сел на полу и услышал, как загремело железо. Руки были свободны. Ник осторожно ощупал себя, очень надеясь, что боль во всем теле была признаком того, что все его части на месте. Особенно паршиво оказалось с левым боком — его будто огнем жгло, и при попытке дотронуться Ника прострелило такой болью, что он даже выдохнуть не смог. Очень медленно Ник опустил левую руку и пристроил на отлете. Перелом. В лучшем случае трещина. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Чеканное лицо Ренарда проступило на металле, монета взлетела в воздух…  
  
Кто-то застонал рядом. Ник дернулся и почти зарычал от приступа резкой боли в боку.  
  
— Кто здесь? — спросил он сквозь зубы.  
  
Вспыхнул свет. Матерясь, Ник зажмурился, закрыл лицо ладонью, потом, кое-как проморгавшись, открыл глаза — и увидел прямо напротив своего капитана. Прикованный, как и Ник, за ногу длинной цепью, он лежал, отвернувшись лицом к стене. Пиджака на нем не было, руки связаны за спиной галстуком, рубашка разорвана… Лишившись дара речи, Ник смотрел, как дрожит сильное тело Шона Ренарда. Потом прикинул длину цепи и боком, как краб, пополз к нему.   
  
— Сэр? Вы в порядке?   
  
— Не совсем, — глухо ответил Ренард.   
  
— Действительно… — Ник стащил с себя куртку, мысленно благословив бога за сегодняшнее ветреное утро, и набросил ее на капитана. — Держите, так вам…  
  
— Убери!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Убери куртку, Ник, — повторил Ренард намного более спокойным тоном.   
  
— Мне показалось, вам холодно. Сэр.   
  
— Это не холод. Забери куртку и, пожалуйста, отодвинься от меня как можно дальше, хорошо?  
  
— Да дайте я развяжу...  
  
— Нет.  
  
Ник прикрыл глаза. Четкий чеканный профиль. Монета встала на ребро.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
  
Он отполз обратно, в дальний угол, насколько позволяла цепь. Надеть куртку обратно не смог — было слишком больно — и просто накинул себе на плечи. Ренард лежал у стены, не шевелясь и не оборачиваясь. Из своего угла Ник видел, как сильно его трясет.  
  
— Как мы тут оказались? — спросил Ник.  
  
— Ты — не знаю. А меня вырубили на парковке, когда я вышел из машины. Я ничего не успел сделать.   
  
— Ударили или укололи?   
  
— Укол. А ты?   
  
— А меня, по-моему, били, — Ник поморщился, устраиваясь удобнее. — Ни черта не помню. Когда меня притащили к вам?  
  
— Не знаю. Я сейчас… не очень хорошо разбираюсь во времени. Может, час, может, день…  
  
Голос Ренарда был спокойным, как всегда — но каким-то надтреснутым и мертвым. Ник ощутил вдруг приступ ужаса, потом — ярости, потом — невыносимой, щемящей жалости. Все эти эмоции бушевали в нем, как какое-то адское варево в закрытом котле, из которого явно было пора выпустить пар. Он глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание, выдохнул. И это не помогло.  
  
— Что они с вами сделали, капитан? — спросил Ник.  
  
— Ничего серьезного. И если ты будешь сидеть там, где сидишь — я надеюсь, что ничего и не случится.   
  
— Почему? При чем тут я?!  
  
— Ни при чем, Ник. Просто помолчи. И постарайся… — Ренард запнулся. — Постарайся не шевелиться. Ты понял?  
  
Ник не понял абсолютно ничего. У него было минимум два десятка вопросов, главный из которых заключался в том, почему Ренард лежит лицом к стене со связанными руками и не хочет не только принимать помощь, но и вообще искать какой-то выход. Более того — запрещает Нику даже шевелиться. Все это было как минимум не в характере капитана — значит, у него была веская причина для этого. Но какая? Пытаясь успокоиться, Ник тряхнул головой — и Ренард снова застонал. Почти неслышно.   
  
Ник не помнил, как оказался рядом. Измятый, перекрученный галстук полетел в сторону. Он схватил Ренарда за распухшие кисти и стал растирать, не обращая внимания на сиплые ругательства и попытки вырваться. В голове все плыло от бешенства и немыслимой, никогда, кажется, за всю жизнь не испытанной нежности. Ухватил Ренарда за плечи, он попытался приподнять его с пола — и получил удар локтем в живот.   
  
— Что ты… — прохрипел он, согнувшись пополам от боли.  
  
Ренард развернулся, и Ник увидел его лицо — точнее, два его лица, сменявшие друг друга, как картинки в калейдоскопе. Левый глаз пульсировал алым, щека истончалась до нитей, обнажая челюсть — и тут же восстанавливалась, чтобы снова налиться трупной гниющей синевой. Правый глаз был заплывшим от удара. Нос свернут вбок.   
  
— Я же сказал тебе отойти! — рявкнул Ренард.   
  
Лицо его шло рябью, как вода, в которую с маху бросили здоровенный камень. Крупная дрожь сотрясала тело. Ник поднялся. Встал на колени.   
  
— Что с тобой? — спросил он тихо. Дикая нежность в нем истончилась до предела, прошила сердце, и, почти задохнувшись, Ник понял, что если сейчас не получит ответа, то умрет. Или убьет.   
  
— Он тебя чует, Гримм. Разве непонятно?  
  
Ник обернулся. В дверях стояли двое — жилистые, высокие, с одинаковыми бледными вытянутыми физиономиями, похожими на окорок, с одинаковыми рыбьими глазами. Один из них держал в руке полицейскую дубинку и похлопывал ею по руке. Ник несколько мгновений смотрел на то, как подскакивает вверх и ударяется о ладонь черная резина — а потом в голове у него расцвело яростное алое солнце  
  
— Эдди и Терри Варгилья, — оскалился он. — Братцы-альбиносы, выблядки Великого Ракшаси — или как там называл себя ваш папаша, который только и умел, что устраивать подставные бои, убивать ни в чем не повинных граждан да плодить таких недоделков? Давно не виделись.   
  
— Давно, — ухмыльнулся тот, что держал в руках дубинку. — Аж восемь лет. И ты не представляешь, как мы скучали по тебе, детектив… хотя, конечно, по твоему начальнику мы скучали намного больше.   
  
— Серьезно? А что ж вы тогда не пришли поздороваться? Подкрадываетесь к человеку сзади, вырубаете и начинаете пинать бесчувственное тело — сразу видно, тюрьма добавила вам мужества. Больше вам его негде было взять, по наследству вряд ли что передалось, из пустого-то в порожнее…  
  
Ник говорил и отслеживал каждое движение, надеясь, что кто-то из этих двоих подойдет к нему ближе и хотя бы попробует ударить — длины цепи наверняка должно было хватить, чтобы удавить ублюдка. Но они не сдвинулись с места. Только засмеялись — тоже одинаково, дергая шеями вбок и подвывая.   
  
— А твое влияние ему на пользу, Ренард! Смотри как развернулся, прямо вот-вот в драку за тебя полезет, — сказал Терри, точно Терри, это ему Ник отстрелил два пальца на руке во время задержания, и все хохотали над ним потом и звали их Ренард и Робин…   
  
— Уберите его, уроды, — услышал Ник. — Вас двоих вполне достаточно. Боитесь не справиться?   
  
Это был почти прежний голос капитана. Почти. Варгилья снова расхохотались. Солнце в голове раскалялось и ширилось, застилая все мутным маревом. А потом раздался скрежет дверных петель, грохот — и все погасло, ушло, оставив после себя только пустоту и озноб. Ник потер пальцами лоб. Руки ходили ходуном, как с похмелья.   
  
— Капитан, или вы мне немедленно скажете, что тут творится, или я вас задушу вашим же галстуком.  
  
— А ты сможешь?   
  
— Да вы спятили!  
  
— Значит, нет. Жаль.   
  
Ник тяжело вздохнул и что было сил дернул цепь. Она, конечно, не поддалась.   
  
— Это бесполезно, — сказал Ренард. — Я уже проверял.  
  
— А силой мысли выкрутить не пробовали? Я же в курсе, что вы можете.   
  
— Не могу. Я сейчас ни черта не могу, Ник.   
  
— Это то, что вам вкололи?   
  
— Нет. Это я сам.   
  
Ник поднял глаза и посмотрел на Ренарда. И почти сразу отвернулся, настолько чудовищным было зрелище.   
  
— Слушайте, я не понимаю, что с вами такое случилось и почему вы ведете себя как разваренная макаронина, но довольно с меня этой херни. Рассказывайте. И давайте выбираться отсюда, пока Варгилья не вернулись.  
  
— А они и не вернутся, — усмехнулся Ренард. На том, что у него нынче было вместо лица, это выглядело хуже, чем ночной кошмар. — Видишь камеры?   
  
Ник огляделся по сторонам.   
  
— Вижу.  
  
— Так вот, Варгилья не придут сюда, пока я не дозрею. И ты тоже. Тогда они, скорее всего, пустят тебе пулю в лоб.  
  
— А вы?   
  
— А меня они убьют другим способом. Если не хочешь приблизить этот момент — отползи обратно в свой угол и сиди там не шевелясь.  
  
Последние слова Ренард еле выговорил — у него стучали зубы. Он подтянул колени к груди, обхватил себя руками и, прислонившись спиной к бетонной стене, закрыл глаза. Пытаясь успокоиться, Ник глубоко вдохнул, досчитал до пяти и выдохнул. Потом еще раз. И еще. А потом у него закружилась голова, и он ощутил запах — манящий, тяжелый, мускусный запах неодолимого желания.   
  
— Капитан, вы…  
  
— Заткнись, Ник.  
  
— А эти двое?   
  
— Альфы. Львиногривы.   
  
Перед Ником встали шершавые сухие страницы исследования его, слава богу, далекого предка. Все до мелочей, до последнего штриха и точки, до изгибов ножей и линий на клеймах — и за всем этим теперь было лицо. Чеканное, спокойное лицо Шона Ренарда. Ника затошнило. Он шлепнулся задницей на пол и сложил ногу на ногу. Звякнула цепь. Молния на джинсах впилась всеми зубцами в разбухший член. Он счел это недостаточным и с размаху саданул себя слева по ребрам.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — прохрипел Ренард.  
  
— Отвле… блядь. Отвлекаюсь.   
  
— Не поможет.  
  
— Хрена с два. Если они думают, что я к вам хоть пальцем прикоснусь…  
  
— Тебе и не надо, Ник. Я сам к тебе приползу. Сам буду умолять и рвать на тебе одежду — и тогда они придут. Поверь мне. Это бесполезно.   
  
— Хрена с два — повторил Ник и облизнул пересохшие губы. — Мы не животные. Говорите со мной, капитан. Вы помните Ракшаса Варгилья? Я вот помню, это же было дело, после которого нас обоих повысили. Вы стали капитаном, а меня перевели из патрульных в детективы. Помните, как нас звали?   
  
— Да… Ренард и Робин… Тасковиц придумал. Ваш сержант.  
  
— Никогда не понимал, в чем прикол, кстати.   
  
— Ренард — это лис. Про него есть много легенд, существа… рассказывают детям… люди тоже знают. А Робин — потому что в мультике Диснея Робин Гуд был лисой. Ты разве… не смотрел?  
  
— Нет. А ты?   
  
— А я любил. Там был епископ-змея. Я всегда… всегда смеялся… я…   
  
— Черт, Шон! Говори со мной!  
  
— Ненавижу. Господи, как же я это ненавижу!  
  
— Еще бы. А знаешь, что я ненавижу? Этого урода Варгилью. Сколько мы нашли трупов у него под полом боксерского зала, восемь?   
  
— Семь.  
  
— Один хрен. Хорошо, что ты застрелил ублюдка. Жаль только, его сосунки не сели на всю жизнь!  
  
— Они были как я, — сказал Шон, половина звука вышла изо рта, половина — из дыры в щеке.  
  
— Жертвы Варгильи?  
  
— Да. Они… брали лекарства, которые я готовил. Блокаторы. Отдавал потом… не могу больше… Ник, прошу, пожалуйста…  
  
Ник рывком придвинулся к нему, обхватил за плечи. Перед глазами поплыли круги. Хотелось разорвать ткань, под которой пряталось горячее и желанное тело, хотелось стискивать и мять, брать, двигаться, кусать высокую шею, оставляя на ней кровавые следы. Шон застонал и еще плотнее подтянул колени к груди. Ник обхватил его крепче, прижался губами к плечу, забормотал у самого уха:  
  
— Тише, Шон. Тише, я здесь, я твой, слышишь? Посмотри на меня, ну, давай. Посмотри.  
  
Шон повернул голову, и Ник впервые увидел в его глазах то, что уже сотни раз видел в глазах других — слепой ужас. Он взял в ладони изуродованное лицо и осторожно коснулся губами уцелевшей переносицы, бровей, век, лба. Ренард охнул. Его тело, которое и без того было напряженным, окончательно потеряло подвижность. Это было все равно что держать в руках куклу из раскаленного камня.   
  
— Шон, я все знаю, слышишь? Они всего лишь животные, Шон, а ты нет, и я нет, понимаешь меня? Тебя никто не тронет. Я никому тебя не отдам. Я твой. Я с тобой. Не бойся.   
  
Ренард задергался в его руках. Зубы стучали, как кастаньеты. Ник украдкой бросил взгляд на камеры и прикрыл глаза. Монета с холодным чеканным профилем взлетела в воздух и зависла, вращаясь. Он надавил Шону на колени, заставляя выпрямить ноги, наощупь расстегнул ему брюки, стянул вниз трусы и взял в рот.   
  
Свело скулы, по телу прошла горячая жадная волна. Шон захрипел, дернул бедрами, втыкаясь ему в глотку. Ник отшатнулся. Из глаз брызнули слезы, горло сжалось, едва его не вывернуло наизнанку. Монета вращалась в темноте, открывая то серое пятно пустоты, то спокойное лицо, красивое лицо, теплое лицо с тонким изгибом губ. Ник обхватил ртом головку, прошелся по ней языком, одновременно поглаживая живот, бедра, бок — все, до чего он мог дотянуться. Шон стонал, просил о чем-то — Ник не слышал его. Все, что сейчас не уходило на ласку для Шона и на борьбу с собственным телом — было направлено на то, чтобы не пропустить момент. Ник плотно сжал губы, скользнул ртом вниз до упора, насколько смог — и тут же дернулся назад, потому что Шон заметался и закричал, раздвигая ноги. Ник еще успел почувствовать горячие капли на своем лице, услышать треск ткани, увидеть мокрое пятно на брюках Шона — а потом позади раздался лязг замка и звук шагов.   
  
Монета встала на ребро.  
  
Ник резко выбросил вперед ногу, целясь в лодыжку.   
  
Грохнул выстрел, Ник услышал свист над головой, а потом звук глухого удара плоти о бетон и звериный рык. Он развернулся и почти вслепую набросил на шею схлынувшего львиногрива шелковый галстук Ренарда. Львиногрив изогнулся дугой, рванулся и ударом лапы располосовал ему бок — левый. Ник заорал от боли и сильнее сдавил петлю. Его замотало, закружило, ударило о стену. Ник, почти ничего не чувствуя, кроме дикой ярости, изогнул шею и вцепился зубами в волосатое ухо. Грохнул еще один выстрел, в лицо снова брызнуло горячим и липким — и львиногрив рухнул на пол, увлекая за собой Ника. Перед глазами полыхнуло белым. Он потерял сознание.  
  
Очнулся Ник от того, что кто-то нес его на руках. Боли не было. Была только пустота и странная отстраненность, как будто все происходящее вообще никак его не касалось. Он кое-как разлепил тяжелые веки и увидел над собой лицо Шона Ренарда — человеческое, застывшее.   
  
— Отпусти меня, — прохрипел Ник. — Я уже в норме.  
  
Ренард коротко кивнул и пнул что-то ногой. Заскрипели петли, запахло виски, застарелым потом и мокрой шерстью. Ренард постоял, брезгливо оглядываясь, и положил Ника на продавленный колченогий диван.   
  
— Где второй Варгилья? — спросил Ник.  
  
— Мертв.   
  
Ренард хотел было отойти, но Ник поймал его за руку и удержал.  
  
— Шон, как ты?   
  
— Намного лучше, чем могло бы быть — и все благодаря тебе, — сухо ответил Ренард.   
  
Выглядел он отвратительно. Пергаментно-желтая истончившаяся кожа, запавшие глаза, рассеянный, мертвый взгляд. Ник снова ощутил, как его с головой накрывает острая, как полотно из бритвенных лезвий, нежность. Он сильнее сжал пальцы Шона.  
  
— Слушай, давай сразу, — сказал он. — Я не могу сделать так, чтобы тебе не было стыдно или неловко. Мне, честно говоря, самому стыдно и неловко. Просто знай, что это все ничего не значит. Ты капитан, я детектив. Ты принц, а я Гримм. Остальное не касается никого, кроме тебя — и если бы я мог убить братьев Варгилья еще раз, я бы это сделал. Я убил бы любого, кто хотел бы сделать с тобой такое, пристрелил, как бешеную собаку, и спокойно спал после этого по ночам.   
  
Ренард кивнул, не глядя на него.   
  
— Об этом никто не должен узнать.  
  
— Разумеется. И для начала — братья Варгилья никогда не жили на свете.  
  
Ренард кивнул еще раз.  
  
— Ты сможешь ходить?  
  
— Да, вполне… ты что-то сделал со мной?   
  
— Да. Действует как наркоз, заодно отключает большинство рецепторов. У тебя сейчас притуплены все чувства. Включая обоняние.   
  
— А как же ты?   
  
— А я потерплю до дома — там есть запас блокаторов. Слава богу, осталось всего два-три дня, последние.   
  
— Из скольки? — спросил Ник, не ожидая ответа, но Ренард все же ответил:  
  
— Из четырех месяцев в год. Ты же должен знать. В конце концов, твой предок написал самый известный труд по физиологии омег.  
  
— Я уверен, что он горит за это в аду.   
  
Ренард наконец посмотрел на него — не то удивленно, не то устало.   
  
— По крайней мере, он облек в слова то, что говорилось и делалось так, будто это какой-то негласный договор. Давай покончим с этим, Ник  
  
Следующие полчаса они в полном молчании уничтожали все следы того, что в заброшенном доме на окраине Портленда происходило что-либо, кроме очередной попойки бездомных бродяг, которая плохо закончилась. Пока Ренард откручивал в подвале цепи и выдирал скобы, чтобы ни у кого не возникло никаких вопросов, Ник проверил, не был ли ноутбук подключен к интернету для трансляции видео, и, не обнаружив ничего подобного, облегченно вздохнул. Он отключил камеры и быстро просмотрел запись — не всю, конечно, при мысли о том, чтобы смотреть все, его опять затошнило. Он хотел увидеть, как умер Терри Варгилья — и был удивлен, когда выяснил, что вся заварушка от его нападения на Эдди заняла две минуты семь секунд. Нику показалось, что это длилось вечность. В тот момент, когда Терри на экране переступил порог подвала, Ник понял, до какой степени рискованным был его план… а потом замер, завороженно глядя, как Шон, расхристанный, с расстегнутыми штанами, резко поднимает руки — и на Варгилью, свиваясь в воздухе кольцами, падают вырванные из стены и лопнувшие у ножного браслета цепи. Вот Терри катится по полу, вот Ренард хватает с пола оброненный Эдди пистолет, вот выстрел… Все. Ник на экране рухнул вместе с Эдди Варгилья. Ник у монитора коснулся пальцами Шона, который, пошатываясь, подошел к бесчувственному телу и поднял на руки. Он отформатировал диск, выключил компьютер из сети и принялся сматывать кабели.  
  
Еще через десять минут они на раздолбанном субару Варгилья проезжали мимо темных и мертвых развалин. Позади разгоралось зарево. За рулем был Ренард, которого, видимо, снова стало накрывать. Его бил озноб, и пот крупными каплями тек по лицу. Ник сидел рядом, держа на коленях ноут. Добавшись до трейлера Ника, они достали из шкафа шипастую булаву, и Ник, сидя в машине, смотрел, как Ренард размалывает компьютер чуть ли не в пыль.   
  
— Джульетта будет беспокоиться? — спросил Ренард, когда они закончили с уничтожением улик.  
  
Ник покачал головой.  
  
— У нее сегодня дежурство в ее клинике. И в любом случае… мы спим раздельно.  
  
Ренард молча завел машину — последнюю улику, которая связывала их с братьями Варгилья.  
  
— Я могу отвезти тебя домой или в больницу, а потом уже заняться…  
  
— Ты рехнулся? — сердито спросил Ник. — Какая больница? Как я объясню эти травмы?   
  
— А как ты объяснишь Джульетте сломанные ребра и рваные раны? У тебя серьезная кровопотеря, Ник, и тебе нужно…  
  
— Тебе тоже нужно! У тебя лицо похоже на хороший шницель — как ты завтра объяснишь это на работе? И кстати — если не вправить нос, будешь ходить с расплющенным всю жизнь.  
  
— Что-что, а это меня волнует в последнюю очередь, — проворчал Ренард. — Слушай, я серьезно про больницу.   
  
— А я серьезно про то, что не оставлю тебя, пока не увижу своими глазами, что ты добрался до дома, выпил свои лекарства и лег в кровать.   
  
Ренард отвернулся.  
  
— Вопреки тому, что ты видел сегодня — я не беззащитный ребенок. Мне тридцать семь лет, и двадцать два из них я живу так, как сейчас. Я в состоянии справиться.  
  
Ник устало вздохнул.  
  
— Давай не будем пререкаться, а? Я просто… не смогу заснуть сегодня, если не буду знать, что с тобой все в порядке. Просто соглашайся. Чем скорее мы разойдемся, тем лучше.  
  
— Ты снова чувствуешь?  
  
— Нет. Но ты — да. На тебя смотреть страшно. И еще вот что — машиной займусь я. Тебе надо домой, и быстро.  
  
Ренард кивнул, вышел из машины и сел на заднее сидение. Ник перебрался на место водителя, сжал руль и мысленно вознес молитву всем богам сразу, чтобы их нигде не остановили — иначе трудно будет объяснить, какого черта они, оборванные и избитые, делают в машине, на которую у них нет никаких документов и которая запросто числится в угоне. Ренард тяжело и часто дышал, Ник спиной чувствовал жар, исходящий от него. «Пожалуйста, — думал он, выруливая из леса на шоссе, — пожалуйста, дай мне хотя бы без проблем доставить его домой. А дальше я сам разберусь, с твоей помощью или без нее».   
  
— Консьерж забеспокоится, увидев тебя в таком виде?   
  
— Он знает, что я полицейский, так что это ерунда, — ответил Ренард. — Главное дойти до квартиры.   
  
Ник кивнул. Ему было холодно. Фонари вытягивали длинные шеи со светящимися головами, стада ревущих зверей, сверкая глазами, торопились по своим делам. Никто не видел их, запертых в вонючем тесном ковчеге. Никто не должен был их видеть — пару странных тварей, насильно брошенных в море, оторванных от всего, что они знали до сих пор. По лицу потекло. Ник вдруг вспомнил, что на нем должна быть кровь и, наверное, мозги, в панике провел ладонью по щеке. Она была мокрой, но чистой, и он вспомнил, как, прежде чем бросить пару зажженных сигарет в ворох ободранных обоев у стены, они с Ренардом лили друг другу на руки воду из пластиковой бутылки. И перевел дыхание.   
  
Ренард велел остановить машину за два дома до своего, чтобы не светиться лишний раз. Ник заглушил мотор и открыл дверь. Ренард выбрался наружу и бросил:  
  
— Уезжай.  
  
Ник покачал головой.  
  
— Не заводи эту песню снова. Я понимаю, что тебе, наверное, еще хуже, когда я рядом. Но ты столько терпел, что потерпишь еще десять минут.   
  
Вокруг них горел и говорил город. Пахло вечерней прохладой, пылью, машинами, горячим асфальтом и людьми. Ренард повернулся и быстро пошел к дому. Спина его была прямой, как натянутый канат. Ник шел рядом, прижав локоть к левому боку. Прохожие бросали на них взгляды — равнодушные, скользящие, любопытные; Ник подумал, что, пожалуй, изувеченное лицо Шона — это не так плохо. Капитан порой появлялся на экране, и ни к чему было бы, чтобы кто-то связал избитого мужика в крови и рваной одежде с тем человеком, который приходил на переговоры с активистами и пресс-конференции.   
  
— Как ты доберешься до дома от Вилламета? — спросил вдруг Ренард.  
  
— Я не пойду домой. Позвоню Монро, они с Розали помогут мне с ребрами и всем остальным, — ответил Ник, думая, что Ренард напомнит ему, что он не должен никому рассказывать правды.   
  
— Знаешь спуск за доками? Это идеальное место — достаточно глубоко, и машина легко съедет с откоса. Я скажу Монро, чтобы он приехал туда.   
  
— Ты знаешь его номер?  
  
— Я же следил за тобой, Ник. Конечно, знаю.  
  
— Все-таки я недостаточно хорошо набил тебе морду тогда, в лесу.   
  
Ренард хмыкнул и открыл стеклянную дверь в холл. Резким движением руки прервал испуганные вопросы консьержа, и они вошли в лифт.   
  
— Как ты? — спросил Ник.  
  
— Было бы гораздо лучше с твоим членом в заднице, — Ренард помолчал. — Как ты?   
  
— По-моему, твой наркоз отходит. В боку как будто вилами шарят.  
  
Ренард положил ладонь ему на грудь, прямо над узлом толстой повязки, на которую они пустили рубашку Терри Варгилья — она была хоть и синтетическая, но относительно чистая. По лицу его пробежала волна, и еще одна. Боль ушла, снова оставив Ника пустым. Шон убрал руку и прислонился к серой стальной стенке. Дыра на его щеке затягивалась плотью — и истончалась до синевы. Лифт остановился, дверцы разошлись. Ник схватил Шона за руку и поволок вперед.   
  
Код набрали с третьего раза — у Ренарда тряслись руки. Когда дверь наконец открылась, Ник впихнул его внутрь квартиры и на всякий случай быстро осмотрел комнаты. Раздался грохот; Ник, облившись холодным потом, выскочил обратно к Ренарду и увидел, что тот, стоя на коленях, лихорадочно роется в сейфе. На полу валялся стул и прозрачные толстые осколки. Ренард выхватил какую-то деревянную коробку, стал открывать — и уронил на пол. Ник поднял ее, открыл, вытряхнул на ладонь лежавшие там шесть таблеток, протянул ему.   
  
— Воды принести?   
  
Шон не ответил — прильнул губами к его ладони, собирая с нее лекарства. Ник смотрел на темные волнистые волосы с несколькими серебристыми нитями и прижимал левую руку к боку, который больше не болел. Потом быстро прошел в ванную, вытряхнул из стаканчика зубную щетку и бритвенный станок, сполоснул, налил воды и принес Шону, который так и сидел на полу, прислонившись головой к ребру дверцы распахнутого сейфа.   
  
— Вот, — сказал Ник неловко, и Шон, не глядя, забрал у него стакан.   
  
— Надо окна открыть, наверное, — так же неловко сказал Ник. — Чтобы… чтобы я выветрился.  
  
Шон фыркнул, пролив воду на изодранную рубашку, и поднял на Ника глаза — почти веселые. Ошалевшие.  
  
— Это же не так работает, — сказал он. — Ты что, совсем ничего не знаешь?  
  
Ник покачал головой.  
  
— Месяцев восемь назад я разбирал записи в трейлере, нашел там эту… книгу Михаэля Бёркхардта. Едва не спятил.  
  
— Восемь месяцев... Ты поэтому ходил, как лунатик, и позволил себя подстрелить?  
  
— Ну, в общем да.  
  
Шон покачал головой.   
  
— Ник, иди. Надо избавиться от машины — нельзя же, чтоб на нас повесили убийство Варгилья. А потом… если захочешь что-то спросить — можешь спросить меня.   
  
Ник вспоминал эти слова, глядя, как вода заливает ржавую крышу субару. Вспоминал, садясь в машину к перепуганному Монро. Вспоминал, когда Розали, напоив его какой-то настойкой, промывала ему раны, зашивала бок и накладывала тугие повязки. Прикосновение Шона все еще действовало, и было почти не больно, и от этого Ник никак не мог осознать, что все закончилось. Лицо Шона стояло перед ним — изувеченное, измученное лицо с потрясенной почти-улыбкой в глазах, и в ушах все звучало это «а потом можешь спросить у меня».  
  
Ник ничего не спросил ни на следующий день, когда Ренард позвонил ему, чтобы сообщить, что подписал его заявление об отпуске, ни через две недели, когда зашел в кабинет Ренарда, чтобы написать это самое заявление задним числом. Та ночь прошла, и они оставили за спиной ее зарево. За стеклом напротив его стола снова сидел его капитан, человек, идеально контролирующий сразу два лица, пистолет, который не вынимают из кобуры, если не собираются стрелять. А Ник снова был детективом Бёргхардтом, Гриммом и хорошим парнем постоянно расстроенной, но красивой и любящей Джульетты.  
  
Они расстались в середине сентября — после мучительного разговора, в котором не было слез, но была тяжелая, неотвратимая решимость. «Ты понимаешь, что это такое — когда мир уходит из-под ног, и еще выключается свет, и ты бредешь наощупь и понимаешь, что не узнаешь совершенно ничего?» — спросила его Джульетта. Ник кивнул, не уточняя, что сейчас происходило именно это. «Тогда давай расстанемся», — сказала она, и Ник кивнул еще раз и пошел наверх. Пока он укладывал необходимую на первое время одежду в чемодан со смешными брелоками, которые они привезли из Акапулько два года назад, в голове его вновь всплыли слова Шона — о вопросах и «потом». Кажется, это «потом» наконец наступило — после долгих дней, в которых было слишком много мертвых тел и звериных лиц, после длинных ночей, в которых он видел кошмары и потом остервенело топил их в мягком лоне Джульетты и широких барных стаканах с парой льдинок на самом дне. Другое дело, что вопросов не было. А на те, что были, Шон Ренард вряд ли захотел бы ответить.   
  
Часть вещей перевезли за один раз. Остальное Ник просто выбросил — десять лет жизни не влезли бы в маленькую квартиру, которую он снял неподалеку от полицейского участка. Фильмы, которые они смотрели вместе, забавные мелочи, привезенные из совместных отпусков, старый, почти антикварный двухместный велосипед, который они с Джульеттой купили на ярмарке в День города за гроши, и Ник только и успел, что выправить ему раму… В каком-то смысле это были тени их детей, которых они хотели завести когда-нибудь — а пока заводили эти вещи, которые теперь свидетельствовали, что Ник и Джульетта действительно были, действительно любили друг друга. И что всему этому настал конец. Возвращаясь домой после работы, вечером или утром, Ник часто размышлял о том, что на самом деле намного разумнее было бы перебраться в трейлер. Там было все, что ему было нужно в его нынешней жизни — цепи, булавы, странные яды, рукописные книги в кожаных переплетах. Правда, с некоторых пор эти переплеты наводили на Ника дрожь — после года, проведенного в качестве Гримма, он не был уверен, что на обложки с медными углами и узорными застежками не пустили какого-нибудь Потрошителя или ведьму. И к тому же — в трейлере не было душа.   
  
Странно — но все произошедшее никак не сказалось на его отношениях с капитаном. Ренард был неизменно спокоен и вежлив — разве что пару раз Ник ловил в его взгляде что-то странное, похожее на печаль. Ник никогда не отводил глаз в разговоре, давая понять, что тогда, в заброшенном доме с двумя трупами в подвале, сказал ему чистую правду — все останется по-прежнему. И все было по-прежнему. Ренард прикрывал их с Хэнком, когда в деле оказывались замешаны существа, иногда сам принимал участие в расследовании, делился с Ником некоторыми планами, давал советы и просил совета. И все это было неожиданно и странно легко. Рядом с Ренардом Ник был всегда спокоен и сосредоточен. Заставив себя забыть о касании, которое дало ему свободу от боли, он не переставал помнить о том, что видел каждый раз, когда ему надо было унять себя — зависшую в воздухе монету с чеканным, холодным профилем.   
  
Лишь однажды Ник испытал знакомую волну внезапной ярости, почти такую же, которая накрыла его в подвале братьев Варгилья. Он приехал с места преступления — бытовое убийство, самое обычное в своей человеческой жестокости — и в дверях отдела столкнулся с высоким мужчиной в идеально сидящем костюме и не менее идеально повязанном галстуке. Они не сказали друг другу ни слова, но на мгновение взгляды их скрестились, и Нику показалось, что он почти слышит низкий рык, застрявший в горле. Потом незнакомец кивнул ему — и ушел.   
  
— Зря ты перед ним извинялся — он, по-моему, не говорит по-английски. Во всяком случае, он спрашивал у Ву, где капитан, с помощью переводчика, — заметил Хэнк, когда Ник поставил перед ним стаканчик с кофе.  
  
— Извинялся?   
  
— Если с утра слова «о, извините» не приобрели другого смысла — то да.   
  
— И он приходил к капитану?   
  
— Ну да, я же тебе только что сказал!  
  
Ник потер виски: неконтролируемая телепатия была единственным, чего ему еще недоставало для счастливой жизни. Потом он поднял глаза — и увидел капитана Ренарда, который смотрел на него в упор из-за стеклянной перегородки, расчерченной тонкими прутьями жалюзи. Ник встал и прошел к нему в кабинет.  
  
— Сэр?   
  
— Закрой дверь, Ник.  
  
Он закрыл дверь и подошел к столу Ренарда.   
  
— Кто это был?   
  
— Мой сводный брат Эрик. Альфа, — непринужденно ответил Ренард.  
  
— А. — Ник снова потер виски. — Тогда понятно, почему я хотел его убить.  
  
— Ну, ты не единственный — две альфы всегда стремятся перегрызть друг другу горло, когда встречаются. Поэтому в моей семье в жизни не было никакого мира и никогда не будет. Но ты напрасно беспокоишься. Он признал тебя хозяином территории, когда кивнул.   
  
— Меня вообще-то не он беспокоит, — буркнул Ник совершенно неожиданно для себя — и замер, осознав, что сейчас сказал.  
  
— Если дело во мне, то не стоит, — хмурясь, сказал Ренард после долгого молчания. — Я уже говорил — я не ребенок. Никто из моей семьи не знает о том, что я такое — кроме моей матери, разумеется. Все прочие уже никому не расскажут.  
  
— Как Ракшас Варгилья?   
  
— Именно. — Ренард выпрямился в кресле. — Я помню, что обещал тебе ответы, если они понадобятся. Но ты выбрал странное время и неподходящее место, чтобы задавать вопросы, Ник. Что касается Варгильи, то ты не хуже меня знаешь, какой это был подонок.   
  
— У меня сложилось ощущение, что я знаю намного меньше, чем вы, сэр. Но, в конце концов, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, а у меня и так проблемы со сном. Спасибо за ответы. Извините.   
  
Ренард кивнул и склонился над бумагами.   
  
Домой Ник вернулся поздно. Вечер перед уик-эндом, он и Хэнк — два одиноких мужика, которым не к кому торопиться… они засиделись в пабе «Старушка Уинни» почти до полуночи. Войдя в квартиру, Ник первым делом споткнулся о до сих пор не распакованные коробки с вещами, выругался, добрел до кровати и вырубился, обняв подушку. И почти сразу ему приснился кошмар — подвал, цепи, только теперь он и Ренард были разделены толстым стеклом с надписью «Офис». Ник видел блеск ножей, движения тел, тлеющий кончик кола, капли крови, стекающие вниз — но не слышал ни единого звука, кроме звона цепей и собственного крика. Он бил себя по щекам, желая проснуться — и не мог. Потом раздался страшный грохот, его затрясло, замотало из стороны в сторону и потянуло вверх.  
  
Ник с трудом разлепил глаза и увидел над собой капитана Ренарда в его истинном облике и злого как черт.  
  
— Ты живой, — еле выговорил Ник и ткнулся лицом ему в грудь.   
  
Дышать Шоном было сладко и спокойно. Тяжелый морок таял и растворялся без следа, тело наполнилось блаженной тихой истомой, слишком ленивой для желания — и слишком прекрасной для простого покоя. Ренард взял его за плечи и оторвал от себя.   
  
— Какого черта ты тут делаешь? — рявкнул он, встряхнув Ника так, что клацнули зубы.  
  
— Вообще-то я спал, — сердито ответил Ник, которому очень не понравилось то, что его только что грубо лишили удовольствия просто лежать на чужой груди. — Правда, ничего хорошего мне не снилось, а очнуться я не мог. Так что, даже если ты сломал дверь — все равно спасибо.  
  
Ренард выпустил его, и Ник плюхнулся обратно на постель.  
  
— Ты пьян, — сказал он, морщась.  
  
— Ничего подобного. Я с похмелья. То есть был бы, если бы ты не пришел. Ты так пахнешь… даже голова не болит теперь.   
  
Ренард молча развернулся и вышел из спальни. Ник подумал было, что это результат его последних бесцеремонных слов и капитан уже не вернется. Но он вернулся — со стаканом какой-то багровой густой жижи в руке.  
  
— Пей.   
  
— Что это? — спросил Ник, принимая стакан.   
  
— Это от твоих снов. И если повезет — то от всего остального заодно. Хотя не уверен, если честно, что это поможет.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «остальным»?   
  
— Сначала выпей. Потом поговорим.   
  
Ник с сомнением посмотрел на содержимое стакана, глубоко вдохнул и выпил. Все оказалось не так страшно — что-то похожее на гоголь-моголь, только с привкусом мяты, мела и крови. Он даже не подавился последним глотком. Ренард, который следил за ним, как ястреб за добычей, кивнул, когда он поставил стакан на коробку из-под телевизора у кровати. Губы его были почти белыми.  
  
— Так. Теперь…  
  
— А теперь я приведу себя в порядок, — перебил его Ник, — сварю кофе и мы поговорим как нормальные люди. Если ты не против, конечно.   
  
— Не против. Но, если ты не против, кофе могу сварить я. Для экономии времени.  
  
— Ладно. — Ник сделал широкий жест рукой. — Будь как дома, если найдешь чистые кружки.  
  
Кофе они выпили в абсолютном молчании. Потом Ник встал и прошел в маленькую гостиную, где в одном углу громоздились коробки с вещами, в другом стоял телевизор, а посередине, как айсберги, торчали два кресла.   
  
— Говори, — сказал Ник, падая в одно из них.   
  
Ренард сел. Поправил узел галстука. Ник немедленно подумал о том, что хотел бы стянуть этот узел вниз и расстегнуть две пуговицы на безупречно отглаженной рубашке. Он тряхнул головой, очень надеясь, что обнаруженная недавно внезапная телепатия распространяется только на альф, и Ренард не узнает о его мыслях.  
  
— Ник, у тебя зависимость от меня, — сказал Ренард. — Все, что с тобой происходит в последнее время — проблемы со сном, расставание с Джульеттой, перепады настроения — результат того, что ты не закончил то, что начал там, в подвале.   
  
— Было бы странно, если бы я это закончил — когда ты ничего не соображал! Это все равно что накачать кого-то рогипнолом. Квалифицируется как изнасилование, вообще говоря.   
  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Ник. — Голос Ренарда звучал устало, но решительно. — Это не имеет отношения ни к закону, ни к человеческой природе. Ты чуял меня, ты меня хотел, и ты должен был меня взять. Ты этого не сделал — и теперь твоя психика находится на грани слома.   
  
— Да какой к черту слом!  
  
— Тот, который может довести тебя до безумия! Ты думаешь, ненависть к омегам выросла на пустом месте? Мы действительно опасны. Если альфа почуял омегу, он должен ее получить. Если нет — безумие и смерть.   
  
— И это повод для изнасилования?  
  
— Мы хотим этого сами, Ник.  
  
— Серьезно? Ты бы захотел меня, если бы у тебя не было что-то вроде припадка? Или, может, ты по доброй воле захотел бы Терри Варгилью или своего сводного брата?  
  
Реки Ренарда сжались в кулаки.  
  
— Это неважно. Важно то, чья это вина. Я виноват в том, что с тобой теперь происходит. Я отпустил тебя, а должен был удержать. Но я был слишком…  
  
— Напуган? Измучен? Шон, ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас несешь? Да если бы я даже на части распался у тебя на глазах — ты и тогда не должен был бы трахаться со мной. И если бы я даже сто раз тебя хотел — я бы все равно не воспользовался тем, что ты... Кто я, по-твоему? А, Шон?  
  
— Ты альфа. В вопросе, который мы сейчас обсуждаем, все остальное не имеет значения.   
  
Ник пожал плечами.   
  
— А по-моему, я просто Гримм, у которого ты подозреваешь нервное расстройство. Гримм — слишком ценный ресурс, и ради его сохранности ты готов пойти на все. Иначе я бы уже лежал где-нибудь в канаве, подстреленный случайным грабителем.  
  
— Это то, что ты обо мне думаешь? — медленно спросил Ренард.  
  
Ник снова пожал плечами. Ренард встал, подошел к окну, посмотрел на улицу, застроенную рядами одинаковых красных домов. Потом заговорил, не оборачиваясь:  
  
— Ракшас Варгилья не был альфой. Он был садистом. В Портленде была небольшая община, восемь человек. Слишком много для одного города — но мы были осторожны. Никогда не связывались по телефону. Никогда не видели друг друга в лицо. Я был единственным, кто умел готовить блокаторы — мой предшественник умер, причем от старости. Завидная судьба, хотя я бы не захотел жить так долго… удивительно, что он сохранил рассудок. Я передавал лекарства одному парню, который работал в супермаркете возле Форест-парка. Я приплачивал ему, чтоб он держал язык за зубами. Пять лет все шло как по маслу, а потом этот придурок Энди пристрастился к боксерским боям. Делал ставки, много проигрывал… и когда ему пригрозили сломать колени за долги, он сказал, что у него есть интересный товар.  
  
— Он не знал, что это такое?   
  
— Нет. Он думал — это наркотики. А Варгилья сразу понял, что к чему. Львиногривы славятся своей ненавистью к омегам — может, потому, что зависимость для них самое страшное, что только может случиться, а может, потому, что чаще всего омеги рождаются именно у них, и это всем известно. В общем, он догадался. Когда пропал первый из нас — никто не заметил: он жил абсолютно один, был нелюдим, почти никуда не выходил. Работал на дому. Когда исчез Энтони Бауэр, к нам пришла его жена, написала заявление… дальше ты знаешь.   
  
— Ты действительно убил его, потому что он оказал сопротивление при аресте? — спросил Ник.  
  
— Нет. Я просто выстрелил ему в голову и жалел, что не могу сделать с ним ничего больше. — Ренард помолчал. — Если честно, где-то десять минут я жалел еще и о том, что ты прострелил руку Терри как раз в тот момент, когда он в меня целился. Эти записи, которые делал Ракшас…   
  
— Я помню.  
  
Он помнил, хотя видел только минуты три. Только сейчас до Ника дошло, что Ренард, как детектив, который вел дело, должен был просмотреть их все. Час за часом. Он встал и подошел к нему. В доме напротив на подоконнике стоял мальчишка лет трех и с увлечением рисовал на стекле разводы женской помадой.  
  
— Прости, — сказал Ник. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
  
Ренард невесело усмехнулся.  
  
— Зато я знаю. Ник, это надо остановить, и как можно быстрее.  
  
— Предлагаешь мне прямо сейчас тебя завалить?  
  
— А это не поможет. Ты должен был меня трахнуть во время течки. Теперь уже поздно, а следующая через восемь месяцев.   
  
— И что ты предлагаешь?   
  
— То лекарство, которое я тебе дал. Оно, правда, не снимает всех проблем, но…  
  
— У меня есть идея получше. Только скажи мне сначала — допустим, я не был бы Гриммом. Что бы ты сейчас делал?  
  
— Ты не был Гримммом и в те времена, когда мы вели дело Варгилья. Но задавал слишком много вопросов. Я уже тогда знал, что из тебя получится хороший детектив. Я… я не знаю, Ник. Но после того, что ты сделал для меня… семьдесят процентов вероятности, что я поступил бы так, как сейчас. Тебя устраивает этот ответ?  
  
— Вполне.  
  
Ник обнял Ренарда за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал в губы. Тот быстро отстранил его от себя.  
  
— Ник, я же сказал, что это бесполезно.  
  
— А меня не интересует польза, — спокойно ответил он.— Ты уже сказал, что не убил бы меня. Теперь я хочу знать, захочешь ли ты меня просто так, без сопутствующих обстоятельств. Потому что я хочу. Я невыносимо тебя хочу, Шон.  
  
— Это последствия…  
  
— Ты не дослушал, — перебил его Ник. — Не знаю, что уж там положено в моем состоянии видеть во сне — но я вижу, как тебя убивают, а я не успеваю. Честно говоря, это довольно хреново; если бы алкоголь избавлял от этого, я бы с наслаждением спился. Я хочу сходить с тобой на бейсбол, потому что ходить туда одному, честно говоря, смертельно скучно — а с тобой наверняка было бы в самый раз. Я хочу знать, что с тобой все в порядке, и мне чертовски понравился твой кофе. Я хочу знать, что ты представляешь собой, и рассказать тебе пару анекдотов, которые мне особенно нравятся. Это зависимость, ты прав. Только она по-другому называется.   
  
Ренард молча смотрел на него, и его лицо было тем, которое Ник столько раз видел с закрытыми глазами — холодное, будто отчеканенное на тяжелом серебре.   
  
— Если тебя волнует, что кто-то станет задавать вопросы о том, почему рядом с тобой альфа — ты всегда можешь сказать, что прогнул меня под себя, — спокойно продолжил Ник. — Я не обижусь. Я прожил без этих иерархических заморочек много лет, и проживу еще столько же. Кстати, я был полностью уверен, что ты альфа. То, что ты омега — ничего не меняет для меня. И любому, кто попробует тронуть тебя или меня — я вырву глотку. Если ты думаешь, что я захотел тебя исключительно в качестве компенсации за минет — то это не так. Я стал думать о тебе в этом смысле где-то полгода назад и, мягко говоря, очень удивился. Теперь мне все равно. Я просто хочу тебя, и мне наплевать абсолютно на все, кроме одной единственной вещи — нужен ли я тебе двенадцать месяцев в году.   
  
Ник замолчал. Взгляд темных глаз Ренарда был совершенно непроницаемым, а тишина — тяжелой и давящей. За окном надсадно загудела машина. Ник вздрогнул — и тут Ренард дернул его на себя и стал целовать, бестолково, беспорядочно: в губы, в скулы, в шею, в глаза. Ник даже не успевал отвечать, таким неожиданным и диким оказался этот натиск. Руки Шона оказались под футболкой у него на спине, губы — на его губах. Ник дернулся назад. Шон замер.  
  
— Что не так? — спросил он, часто дыша.  
  
— Вот это.   
  
Ник потянул вниз узел его галстука, расстегнул три пуговицы, провел пальцами вверх по высокой шее от ключиц. Шон застонал, запрокидывая голову, открывая горло.   
  
— Ренард и Робин, — усмехнулся Ник. — Знал бы сержант Тасковиц.  
  
— Может, и знал. — Шон склонился ниже, подставляясь под ласку. — Он же был алконостом. Они умеют видеть будущее. 


End file.
